


Shut Up

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: "Are you even listening." "Yes, it just takes me a while to process so much stupid all at once." and "This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it." "Shut up. We've only been hiking for twenty minutes."





	Shut Up

“Are you even listening to me?” Ian commented, has Mickey was just staring at him trying to progress, what Ian just said.

 

“Yes, it just takes me a while to process so much stupid all at once.” Mickey did not want to do what Ian just said, it sounds crazy. 

 

“It is not stupid, it is funny. It will be good for us, and funny.” Ian give Mickey that look, the look at clearly said, ‘we can have sex.’ That was all Mickey need to know to agree.

 

**time skip**

 

Mickey regrets it. Mickey flat out regrets it. “Carrot top, I hate you.” Mickey gasps out. 

 

“No, you do not.” Ian said not has out of breath has Mickey is, from in front of Mickey, at least Mickey has a nice view. 

 

** A few minutes later** 

 

"This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it." Mickey and Ian were on top of the first of three hills, the first one was small, but it was the hardest to climb.

 

"Shut up. We've only been hiking for twenty minutes." Ian said, as they kept standing, take a rest before they kept going on. “Besides once we get there.” Ian pointed to the second hill, “We can have fun and then it is all down hill. We do not have to do the third one.”

 

Mickey grinned, “Let’s do this.’

 

**Three hours later**

 

“Carrot Top, that was fun.” Mickey said as they were laying in their bed.

 

Ian had his head resting on Mickey’s chest. “To you.” 


End file.
